


Sherlock Halloween Prompt Fics

by unofficialsherlockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, General fiction, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unofficialsherlockian/pseuds/unofficialsherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I asked people on Tumblr to send me prompts for Sherlock on Halloween and these were the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Halloween Prompt Fics

**PROMPT:** sherlock and john react to trick-or-treaters at 221b baker street  
\------------------------

John got up quickly when the bell rang for the first time. Sherlock looked up at him.

'Who the hell is that?'

'I did tell you today was Halloween, Sherlock.' John rolled his eyes as he crossed the room to head downstairs.

'Hmm, really?' Sherlock stood swiftly and followed John downstairs. 'And you're handing out the candy so mrs Hudson doesn't aggravate her hip?'

'I'm amazed you even know how this works,' John muttered. 'Don't be mean,' he said, before opening the door to three kids.

'Trick or treat!'

Before John could reach his hand into the bowl for the candy, Sherlock’s voice sounded. ‘Well, you on the left spent quite a bit of time on your costume, very impressive. And John, I think you should give the girl extra-the boy on the right tripped her on her way up the stairs.’

John blinked but did so. ‘You ought to be nice, you know,’ he said to the boy on the right, who was staring up at Sherlock in shock.

'He's a vampire, isn't he,' the girl said in a loud whisper to John. 'They can read minds!'

John smiled at Sherlock’s chuckle. ‘It’s true, he can read minds. He also never sleeps and is quite pale, isn’t he?’

The kids gasped as Sherlock made a quiet snarling noise and went for John’s throat.

'Sherlock don't scare them.'

Sherlock gave a throaty chuckle and watched them leave down the street. 

 

 **Prompt:** John has to force Sherlock into a costume for a Halloween party they were invited to.  
\------------------

'I promised Lestrade that we'd go.'

'Who's stupid idea was it that the CID needed to have a costume party?' Sherlock asked despairingly. John had been trying to get him to find a costume all day.

'Anderson's, probably,' John said sarcastically. 'Come on. You've gotta pick something.'

'What if I wore the ear hat? Then I can be a fictitious character.’ Sherlock’s voice was dry but he smirked.

'Come on Sherlock.' John thought for a moment. 'What about you take your bloody skull, and I'll find you a crown and you can go as Hamlet.'

Sherlock smirked. ‘John, trust me, you do not want to bring Shakespeare into this.’

But the next night they were at the party, Sherlock perched on a desk, fondly quoting the ‘To be or not be be’ and ‘Alas poor Yorick’ speeches from Hamlet.

 

 **Prompt:** 3 Children come up to Sherlock & John's door. They all say "Trick or Treat". One is dressed like Sherlock, one a Princess, and the other a murderer.  
\---------------

John opened the door and Sherlock peered over his shoulder before making a faint noise.

'TRICK OR TREAT!'

It was 3 children, the boy in the middle dressed as Sherlock, one of them dressed as a princess and the girl on the end holding a plastic knife and covered in fake blood.

'Wow,' John said happily. 'Let's see, you're Sherlock Holmes, you make a lovely princess, and …what are you?'

'She's the murderer I've been after a week.' The boy made a despairing noise. 'Don't worry sir, I'll get her!'

John laughed loudly and handed them candy.

'Why would you want to be _me_?' Sherlock asked incredulously.

The boy frowned in confusion. ‘You’re a hero, you’re not scared of anything, and you always catch the bad guys.’

'That's right, Sherlock,' John said smiling.

Sherlock tilted his head and blinked. Then he smiled at the boy. ‘I’m flattered. But I think by those standards next time you should dress as John here.’

John spun around quick to look at him and Sherlock smiled at him faintly. 

 

 

 **Prompt** John and Sherlock in the Thriller music video.  
\--------------

(it's not them in the actual MJ video)

———

John was a little drunk.

The Halloween party was a good idea, definitely. John didn’t mind a little beer after a long case, and he’d always like Halloween. But Sherlock had been reluctant to come from the get go.

'John, John it's Thriller!'

And Sherlock stood up, his body beginning to move slightly to the music and it registered with John that he’d never before seen Sherlock dance before his friend had pulled him up off his feet and started coaching him to do the Thriller dance.

Okay maybe they both were a little drunk.

Soon Lestrade and a few other officers were in on it, Sherlock doing the best out of the group. 

Maybe he’d had to learn it for a case, John thought, more than a little surprised.

It wasn’t until the next morning when John received an email from Anderson forwarded to everyone who’d danced the night before that John realized that Anderson had filmed the entire thing on his film.

Sherlock was going to kill them all.

 

 **Prompt:** Sherlock and John are invited to a Halloween party/costume contest when crime strikes.  
\---------------

John grinned at Sherlock. ‘Told you you’d make a great vampire.’

Sherlock snarled, fake fangs and all. ‘I don’t like these on my teeth,’ he said irritatedly.

There was a scream from down the hall. ‘Haha, finally!’ Sherlock said, grinning at John.

'What the hell?' John asked, hurrying after Sherlock.

'Distressed scream. Real distressed, not the having fun fear kind. It's Halloween, there was bound to be a crime.'

'She's been attacked by a vampire!' Someone shouted. Sherlock scoffed, but as they rounded the corner, the girl covered in blood sported two fang-like marks on the side of her neck.

John looked to Sherlock. ‘Someone’s way too into character tonight.’

'My fangs are clean,' Sherlock said happily, running his tongue over his fake teeth.


End file.
